


Monster You Made Me

by Skipper2009



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Violence, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipper2009/pseuds/Skipper2009
Summary: Lapis was never found by Pearl but instead left at the galaxy warp for a certain green gem to find.*A reupload because I left out a major plot point (it would just be easier to reread) minor corrections in chapters 1-8, chapter 9 is completely new***Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated! If you would rather message me personally you can do so on Twitter --> @Skipper2009AO3**
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Blackness. Cold and unrelenting. Tiny specks peppering the darkness that indicates other worlds to those that view them. She already knew this though. Had replayed the information in her head millions of times to try and ward off the personal darkness she felt creeping in the back of her mind. Sadly, the darkness was winning. Each year that passed only made the fear within her grow. She thought someone would find her, save her, help her escape from this prison but as time passed her hope faded.

Oh how she wished she had never set foot on this planet. They didn’t warn her of the dangers that were ever present and how she would be caught up in a battle she didn’t want to fight. Held prisoner by those that she served and interrogated for information she just didn’t have. Then the worst part of it all. When the signal for a retreat was made, she was dropped in the chaos. To add to the already relenting pain of not being able to get away herself, she was stepped on and her gem cracked from top to bottom. 

So now she gets a front row seat to the most boring show on earth. She has already counted the stars in the sky many times and had even began keeping track of the comets. Every day she would glance at the warp pad she was dropped by in hopes of seeing it activate and someone finding her. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was dropped but guessed it was somewhere where she wasn’t easily seen. 

Then there were days she would hear voices, footsteps vibrating the very ground she lay upon. She would scream and cry out even though she knew whoever was there couldn’t hear her. The voices and footsteps would only last for so long before they were gone and she was left yet again. She felt like whoever they were, they were playing some sick joke on her. Knowing well enough she was helpless in her state and they enjoyed watching her suffering. This was her explanation in her mind and she promised herself that when the day came and she was finally free, she would end the lives of whoever they were. 

Ages had passed and now she felt completely numb. Her mind had succumbed to the darkness and was now nothing more than a blank sheet with only the most basic of information on it. She had finally given up on anyone finding her. Only now wishing that her gem would be completely broken so that her consciousness would be released and her suffering would come to an end. Bouts of rage would overcome her and she could not release any of it so it would be stored in hopes that if she stored enough of this emotion, it would shatter her gem in two. 

Then it happened. The warp pad activated and she heard a voice, different from the others she had heard before. Heavy footsteps stomped on the warp pad then started to walk away. She chalked it up to a friend of the others and marked those heavy footsteps for death also. Then the steps started getting closer to her, her guard on high as she could feel the steps stopping right next to her. Before she knew it she was picked up and was then face to face with a green gem.


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot stomped her feet down the hallway that led to the many galaxy warps they had planted over the universe. She grumbled to herself as she recounted her meeting with Yellow Diamond. Peridots new mission was to check out the condition of the planet Earth then look into starting the kindergartens back up. She turned the corner and found the door that led to Earths’ warp pad was being guarded by two quartz soldiers. Peridot walked the rest of the way and stood before them, she cleared her throat, “Peridot Facet- 2F5L Cut-5XG, by order of Yellow Diamond has permission to use this galaxy warp.” The quartz soldiers looked at her with disinterest. She sighed as her floating fingers produced a screen and showed the assignment she was given. The quartz on the left read the transcript then looked to the other and nodded her head. The soldiers opened the door for and allowed her to go inside. 

Once inside, the doors slid shut behind her making her jump slightly. She was about to step onto the pad when an unnerving feeling came over her. With the screen still up, she scrolled through the information she had dug up about Earth. There was nothing in the text that jumped out at her that would make it seem like this mission was at all dangerous. She knew of the rebellion and that the traitorous gems were said to be wiped out but there was still this feeling of dread that was over Peridot the second she walked into the room. Brushing those feelings aside, Peridot took her spot in the middle of the pad and was off to Earth. 

Her eyes were closed when she finally set foot on a hard surface again. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that she was on a large platform that housed several other smaller warp pads. Seeing that no other being was around, Peridot switched her screen over to a video recording screen and activated it. “Peridot Facet- 2F5L Cut-5XG has arrived on Earth for a new assignment ordered by Yellow Diamond. It seems that the main warp pad that connects Homeworld to Earth is situated in a sort of hub. Several other warp pads are visible. Inspection of the warp pads is as follows…”, Peridot began her documentation as she stomped her foot against the Homeworld warp pad, “Main warp pad is functional and seems to be without any damage.” She walked down the steps, “It looks like three of the five other warp pads on this hub do have damage and will need to be repaired.” She was walking around the Homeworld warp pad when something small and blue caught her eye, “What do we have here?” Her fingers floated towards the object and picked it up, bringing the object closer for Peridot to examine. Peridot tilted her head in curiosity at the mirror before her but before she could truly examine it, she heard a ruckus behind her. 

A small group of gems rushed towards her, yelling as they came at her with weapons drawn. Peridot evaded the first attack by jumping against one of the four pillars that framed the hub. Landing on her feet on one of the warp pads she tried to activate it but alas it was one of the broken ones. She cursed to herself before a whip came sailing in her direction. Ducking underneath the whip, Peridot caught the end of it in her hand and proceeded to electrocute it. The short purple gem at the other end was quick to light up and poof as Peridot increased the power. Peridot laughed as the other three gems watched in horror as their friends gem dropped to the ground. 

The slender of the three ran at Peridot, staff in hand and pointed straight towards her chest. Peridot easily jumped over the gem and was running towards the Homeworld warp when the tallest gem blocked her path. She was starting to get annoyed with all of this and proceeded to use her floating fingers to fly over the other two gems and land softly on the Homeworld warp. Quickly shifting into an offensive position, Peridot formed her blaster and started to fire rapidly at the others. Once the area was cloudy with dust and debris, Peridot used this opportunity to activate the warp pad back to Homeworld. 

Landing back home, Peridot quickly opened the door and ran through, not knowing if the attacking gems would follow. This alarmed the guards that were guarding the door and made them go on high alert. Peridot was on the other side of the hallway pointing to the door, “I was attacked while on Earth. They might follow me back!” One of the guards pressed her hand on the holo pad and locked the room down. “We are going to need back up.”, one quartz said. The other nodded and ran off to get reinforcements. The quartz that stayed looked to Peridot, “How many were after you?”   
“Four that I can remember.”, Peridot replied. 

Once she was back in her private quarters, Peridot set the mirror down on her workbench. She rubbed at her face, “This isn’t what I signed up for.” She turned towards her monitors and brought up all the information on Earth. There had to be something she missed, something she overlooked in her many hours of studying the planet. From what she remembered reading, there shouldn’t be any life on that planet let alone other gems. She scrolled to the part about the rebellion and carefully read it again. Sure enough she was right, at the very end of the rebellion all three diamonds had blasted the planet and Peridot knew that not a single gem would survive that blast. She turned from her computer and rubbed her chin. Then she remembered that she had her recording. Bringing up the screen, Peridot rewatched the footage. While the video was playing, Peridot could have sworn she heard something other than the audio of the recording. She would pause every so often but would be greeted by quiet. When she got to the part where she was attacked, she paused the video to get a better look at her attackers. Squinting her eyes, Peridot figured out her attackers. She turned back towards her monitors and started to write her first report. “My first visit to Earth resulted in an attack from a pearl, an overcooked amethyst, a fusion and something else. During that short time I also found a gem powered mirror. It does look to be in rough shape but I will see if I can get some information out of it.”, Peridot turned and walked over to the mirror. Picking it back up she looked at how scuffed up and scratched the mirror itself looked but what really concerned her was the deep crack that transcended the length of the blue gem. 

Peridot cleared her throat, “Show me the Earths galaxy warp hub.” She had to test it to make sure it worked and asking it to show her the place she found it was the simplest test. After 30 seconds passed she repeated herself and waited again. Nothing happened and Peridot let out a sigh, “Cloddy thing must be broken. Ugh! I was hoping to get more information on those gems!” She set the mirror back down and walked back over to her monitors and replayed the video of when she was attacked. As she continued to watch and rewind, watch and rewind, the surface of the mirror began to ripple slightly. With each replay of the scene the ripples began to get bigger and bigger until the whole mirror was shaking and moving. This was all happening obliviously to Peridot until the mirror screeched out a loud, high pitched scream. Peridot jumped from her seat and spun around to face the mirror with wide eyes. The mirror continued to emit the horrible noise as Peridot walked over and grabbed it. She didn’t know what to do or how to stop making that awful noise. Through gritted teeth she yelled back, “You stop that noise right now!” but the mirror continued. Peridot flipped the mirror over and started to pull on the cracked gem. After two more hard tugs, Peridot removed the gem from the mirror and the sound finally stopped. That’s when the mirror in her hand shattered and the gem in her other hand began to glow.


	3. Chapter 3

Peridot yelped in surprise when the cracked blue gem forced its way out of her grip and floated a few feet away. “What is happening? This is supposed to…”, before Peridot could finish her sentence blue light filled the room and a form started to emerge. The body of a tall, slim figure solidified and then dropped to the floor. “What is going on here? There isn’t supposed to be an actual consciousness within those gems.”, Peridot said mostly to herself as she took a step forward. The sound of her footstep triggered the figure to whip her head around and glare in Peridots direction. The era two gem was greeted with blank glassy eyes and bared teeth. A deep growl emitted from the blue figure as she turned her body around to face Peridot on all fours. Peridot looked at the gem through squinted eyes, “What in Diamonds name happened to you?” A yell echoed through the space as the blue gem got to her feet and went into a fighting stance; her feet spread apart and her arms in front of her, hands balled into fists. Peridot gasped and shielded herself with her right arm, awaiting for the attack that never came. She dropped her arm and looked to the other gem that had a scared and confused look on her face. 

Anger swelled up in the blue gem quickly and she belted out another roar before running at Peridot. Peridot was quick to defend herself; the floating fingers from her left arm shooting off and lengthening before coming into contact with the blue gem. The fingers wrapped themselves around her neck, wrists and ankles sending the being back against the wall. Lapis struggled against her binds as Peridot walked closer to her. Peridot motioned her arm and turned the blue gem around so that she could scan her gem. The fingers on her right hand formed a screen while the last one floated over to the cracked gem and scanned it. Information started to pop up on the screen and Peridot read it entirely before flipping the gem back over so that she was facing Peridot. With furrowed brows, Peridot paced back and forth in front of the other, “An era one Lapis Lazuli, there doesn’t seem… no there aren't any tasks assigned, my scanner can’t read the surface of your gem to get your specific information. Gah! I need to get that crack fixed. Alright Lazuli, tell me what you were doing stuck in that mirror.” The Lapis gem proceeded to only let out low growls and pull against her restraints. Peridots already short fuse was running out quickly, “Give me the information I asked for and I can get you fixed but until then you can stay like that. Now speak!” 

The blue gem tugged at her restraints one more time before looking away defeated. Peridot huffed in frustration, “Won’t talk? Fine, I know exactly where to put you.” Commanding the fingers that held Lapis to the wall, Peridot walked over to one of the many storage areas that lined the back wall of her quarters. She opened up one of the doors and the small area was just big enough to squeeze Lapis into. Mirrored eyes grew wide as she floated towards the small space; she started to writhe her body as the fear of being locked away crashed over her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she pulled against the metal fingers. Small cries turned into terror-stricken howls the closer she got to the dark opening in the wall. Peridot had a smug look on her face as she positioned Lapis in front of her, “Small spaces must scare you huh? One last chance, tell me what you can about Earth.” The only thing that came out of Lapis’ mouth were grunts and moans but Peridot wasn’t having it. She brought one of her arms up to Lapis’ stomach and began to fold her at the waist. Lapis’ arms and legs being stretched out in front of her. 

Peridot set Lapis’ rear on the edge of the storage area and started to push her in. Lapis cried harder as her body began to disappear into the blackness of the area. She craned her neck and managed to be within striking distance to Peridot. Sharp teeth bit down into green skin and Peridot screamed in pain. Lapis clenched her jaw, sinking her teeth further just as metal hit the side of her head. “Let go of me!”, Peridot yelled as she continued to slam her limb enhancer arm down on the blue haired gem. She thought quickly and with one of her floating fingers, snaked it into Lapis’ mouth and triggered it to expand. Lapis’ jaw was effectively forced open and Peridot pulled her shoulder free. Peridot then forced Lapis back into the locker, Lapis’ head tilted to the side and those reflective eyes glaring at Peridot. She looked to the wound on her shoulder before giving the Lazuli gem her own glare, “For that little stunt you can stay in here longer than I originally planned.” Peridot slammed the door and locked it and before she knew it, desperate cries came from the storage locker. 

Sitting down on her resting area, Peridot slid off her arm limb enhancers so that she could really examine the damage the Lapis Lazuli had inflicted. She prodded the deep wounds with a delicate finger and winced in pain. Her gem lit up and out of it came a small bottle that settled into her waiting hand. She squeezed out a bit of pale green goop before applying it to her shoulder. The teeth marks began to heal, sealing the open wounds shut before completely healing the area without anyone being the wiser. Peridot rolled her arm around to make sure the ointment had done its job and she felt no pain. The cries continued from the locker and Peridot couldn't stand it any longer. Picking up her limb enhancers and sliding them on, Peridot made her way to the door. The door slid open and Peridot walked out into the hall that was almost completely empty besides another Peridot making her way towards her. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it as the sounds from the trapped Lazuli seeped through the door. The other Peridot had reached her and gave her a suspicious look. Peridot put on her best fake smile, “Hey, how’s it going?”  
“What’s that noise?”, the other Peridot asked, stopping in front of Peridots door.  
“Oh that? No-nothing! Just working on something, have one of the machines going while I take a break.”, Peridot made up off the top of her head.  
The other Peridot hiked a brow at her and looked down at her left arm, “Where are your fingers?”   
Peridot brought up her fingerless left arm, “I, uh, my limb enhancer has been messing up lately. Just haven’t gotten around to fixing it yet.”   
The other Peridots eyelids dropped, “Whatever.” she continued on her way leaving Peridot still smiling and slowly walking backwards in the other direction. 

She wasn’t sure what exactly she would accomplish going to her next destination but Peridot wanted answers. Crossing the boundary from Yellow Diamonds into Blue Diamonds area, Peridot couldn’t help but feel out of place in such a refined and diplomatic setting. Peridot knew she could get into big trouble coming over here without an order from any of the Diamonds but it was a risk she was willing to take. ‘There has to be another Lapis Lazuli that knows of the one from the mirror.’, Peridot thought to herself as she rounded another corner. Other gems passed by her and glared as they went on their way. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her and every fiber of her being was yelling at her to turn around and run back to her designated area. Before she could think twice, she had reached the area where the Lapis Lazuli gems were housed. She looked to the building for a minute or so, watching two Lazulis fly in and touch down on top of the building. Peridot pulled herself together and headed for the entrance of the building. 

Stepping inside, Peridot was greeted with a lighter blue waiting area, two Topaz guards stood next to the entrance to the hallway that led to the rest of the building. Peridot stood tall and was about to walk in between them when they blocked her path with their mace-like weapons. Peridot took a step back, scowling at the two gems. Then, from behind the Topaz guards came another figure that Peridot couldn’t see quite well but the voice that sounded next made her very form shake, “Who gave you permission to come in here?”


	4. Chapter 4

Piercing violet eyes came from the darkness behind the guards, the aura of the room turning hostile as the guards began to shift nervously. Pale blue fingers sought their way onto the guards arms and both guards moved away instantaneously. The figure emerged from the darkness and a tall Agate came forth, gaze seemingly slicing through Peridot. Peridot stood, ‘I have to get this information.’, “I apologize for the unannounced visit but I was hoping to get some information… about Lapis Lazulis.”, she said while maintaining the Diamond salute.   
The blue Agate eyed her curiously, “Why would you need to know anything about them? They are long gone before you lowly Peridots ever show up.”   
Uneasiness started to creep through Peridots body, ‘This was a huge mistake.’, “I understand but I was sent on a special mission by order of Yellow Diamond and I think I might have spotted one….”  
“Is that so?”, the Agate squinted her eyes as she looked up towards the corner of the room, “Come with me.” The blue Agate twirled her body around on the heels of her shoes and walked back into the building. 

Peridot nervously followed as the two Topaz guards eyed her from their posts. The hallway was short and at the other end were double doors. The doors opened up to a completely open landscape of water and grass, an overload of the color blue blinding Peridot. Bright lights in the ceiling mimicked that of actual sunlight with a small opening for the flying gems to enter and exit and two large waterfalls lined opposite walls. Peridot looked around the enormous room, examining all of the different Lapis gems around her. She also noticed how some looked to her, staring down at her as if she were prey. In a group, these gems seemed formidable but on a more personal scale, she figured, they could be more tolerable. The lane they were walking on carved straight through the area that led to another door on the far side. The Agate proudly walked on, arms laced behind her back and head held high. A loud boom echoed through the area and the Agate turned her head towards the sound. Two Lazuli gems had broken out into a fight and were easily tearing the place up. The Agate pulled an electrified whip from her gem and snapped it in the air. The snap sliced through any noise there was and the air fell silent; she yelled out, “That’s enough!” The two that were fighting stopped and dropped any water they were using to attack. Flying in different directions, all was back to being peaceful within the space. Peridot was about to ask how she did that when the Agate continued on her way down the path. 

The two reached the door without any more commotion and walked inside. A platform lay before them and the Agate stepped on, Peridot following closely behind. The platform elevated and sent the two many stories up until it stopped at another door that the Agate unlocked with her hand. Inside looked to be of an office of sorts. A chair and monitor sat squarely in the middle of the room that happened to look out over the Lazuli resting area. The glass windows had a door which led out to a balcony. The Agate took her seat at the monitor, typing away before motioning for Peridot to stand in front of her. She cleared her throat, “So, what does a Peridot need to know about the gem, Lapis Lazuli?”   
Peridot swallowed, “I guess everything.”  
Violet eyes closed and the Agate began to laugh, “Oh dear, it’s not that simple.” She got up and walked toward the window, “These gems are relentless if given the opportunity. Extremely loyal to whom they give their trust to; of course all of them have their little quirks that make them different. The Diamonds found that out the hard way during the rebellion. They may be above you and I but they need discipline and guidance if they are to be of any worth to Homeworld.”   
Peridot took to her side, looking out at the gems before her, “So how did you get those two gems to stop fighting so quickly?”  
The Agate smiled, “Lapis Lazulis need freedom, the chance to fly wherever they feel like, whenever they feel like. They also make sure to always be close to water since their gem storage can only hold so much and most of the time that water is only used for their wings. If their gem is damaged then they can’t even access the water within their storage. Take away those things and you have a very useless and terrified Lazuli.” She turned around and walked back to her desk, “They are held in high regard because of what they can do. Their downfall is their personality. When they pop out of the kintergartens, they are very high strung and unwilling to listen to anyone, including the Diamonds. Once era two started, the Diamonds came up with a plan to make these gems more tolerable and so they, personally, don’t have to wrangle them in. I’m guessing you never ran a Lapis Lazuli kindergarten?”   
Peridot shook her head, “No. Only quartz.”  
“Lucky you.”, the Agate replied, “Unlike quartz soldiers, who are instinctively already loyal and ready to serve, Lapis Lazuli pop out with a need to run. That’s why now we have quartzes at the ready to slightly crack them when they emerge. Then they bring them immediately to me.”, she laced her fingers together and placed her chin on top of them, “So you would like to know how I get them to be so subservient?”  
Peridot nodded her head slightly, “Yes… please.” The Agate pushed a button on her desk and a part of the wall to their right jutted out. Peridot looked over and saw a blindfolded Lapis chained by the hands and feet within a hollowed out area in the wall. The Agate walked over to the Lazuli gem and tilted her head up as she removed the blindfold. Peridot saw that this one also had mirrored eyes like the Lapis she had stuffed away in her quarters. The Agate pulled out her whip once more and brought her face close to the Lazulis, “Are you ready to comply, 3LP?” The Lapis trembled as the Agate spoke and finally nodded her head slowly. “I can’t hear you!”, the whip slashed across the broken gems stomach, leaving a mark.   
“Yes! Yes, yes, yes I’ll be good, I promise!”, the Lazuli cried out. Peridot was amazed.

The Lazuli gem was released and she slumped to the floor. Her head turned towards Peridot and those haunting glassy eyes looked straight through her and she shivered. The Agate brought the Lapis to her feet, “Now before I heal you remember what I told you. Any mess up, any running off, anything that will upset me or the Diamonds and I’ll send the others after you. They will bring you back here and this is what you’ll look forward to for millenia. Do you understand?”   
“Y-y-yes,... master.”, the gem bowed to the other and Peridot could not believe her eyes. Peridot was unsure if she heard that correctly, ‘Did she really call that Agate, master?’. The Lapis’ gem was healed and the first thing she did was spread her wings. Blinking a couple times to reveal her ocean blue eyes, the Lapis Lazuli looked to Peridot before walking out the door and flying off to join the others. Peridot was completely slack-jawed at what she had just witnessed. The Agate returned to her desk, seemingly full of herself, “Tiny spaces, darkness and a little punishment gets them to surrender. They may be higher ranking than us but their true commander is me. So tell me Peridot, what did this Lapis Lazuli look like?”  
Peridot fumbled with her words, “I didn’t get a clear look at her but I’m supposed to go back to Earth to finish my mission so I…”  
The Agates attention peeked, “Did you say Earth?”  
“Y-y-yes?”, Peridot replied nervously.   
The Agate went to her monitors, her eyes darting back and forth as she read, “There hasn’t been one sent there since the rebellion.”  
Peridot got excited, “Do you have any information on her? Who she is? Why was she there?”  
“No I don’t. Back then we didn’t keep track of everyone. Such disorder.”, the Agate muttered.   
Peridot turned her head slightly as she cursed the era one days of chaos she had read about, “Is there any era one Lazulis left?”   
The Agate leaned back in her chair, “Only one.”  
Peridot perked up again, “May I scan her gem? So I can get more information about the era ones? If that is what is roaming around on Earth?”  
“Why are you so sure this one is an era one?”, the Agate questioned.  
Peridot had to think quickly, “There hasn’t been anyone there since era one. As far as I know, you have all era two Lazuli accounted for. Earth hasn’t been visited since the rebellion so the only logical explination is that this Lapis is an era one.”  
A wicked smile crept across the Agates face, “How about we make a deal first. You agree to capture and bring that rogue Lapis back to me and I’ll let you scan this era one gem. Agree?”  
Peridot thought for a few minutes, she had other plans but she wasn’t about to let this Agate know that, “Deal.” 

The Agate leaned over and spoke into the microphone, “Era one, up here immediately.” Her voice echoed through the area and not even half a minute later a Lapis Lazuli appeared on the balcony, landing softly. The Agate motioned for her to come inside and she complied, stopping before the two with her arms crossed behind her back. Peridot noted how rough this Lapis looked. Blue hair danced down her back and bruising and scars painted her body. “Show this Peridot your gem.”, the Agate commanded. At first the Lazuli looked at Peridot with disgust then back to the Agate with a pleading look on her face. “Era one, do as you are told.”, she said more forcefully. The Lapis scowled as she turned her head away then hiked up her skirt, revealing the teardrop shaped gem that was embedded on her thigh. She continued to look away as Peridot got closer, opening up her screen and using one of her fingers to scan the gem. She noted the small chips and cracks that covered the gems surface. Peridot took a step back and nodded her head to the Agate. “You’re free to go Era one.” The Lapis dropped her skirt and snorted at Peridot before fleeing just as quickly as she came. Peridot looked to the Agate, “They do talk right? Civilly at least?”  
“Of course! They just don’t like dealing with you lower forms.”, the Agate laughed.  
“So they know their ranking?”, Peridot asked.  
The Agate nodded her head, “They do.”  
“But you are able to be above them?”, Peridot was confused.   
The Agate sighed, “Listen to me technician, just like your job is to do your technical stuff; Agates have to keep order for those above us. I, on the other hand, was picked to supervise these gems even though they are above me. In turn, I am the only Agate to have power over those that are supposed to have power over me. The Diamonds do not have the time to deal with every single Lapis Lazuli that pops out of the ground. That is why I am here and I will do this job as I see fit.” 

The two gems walked back to the entrance of the building, going through the double door and into the hallway. Before walking into the entry area the Agate blocked Peridots path, “Remember our deal Peridot. Bring that gem to me. You saw what I weild and, trust me, you don’t want any of them hunting you down.”  
Peridot barely held it together as she replied, “Of course.”, she saluted the Agate before heading through the doors with the Topaz soldiers waiting on the other side. Before exiting the building, Peridot looked back one last time. Those violet eyes were on her again in the most uncomfortable way. She clenched her jaw as she exited, quickly making her way back to her designated area.


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn’t tell which felt worse; being trapped inside her own gem inside the mirror or being fully formed and stuffed into this locker. Lapis pushed against the door in hopes of it popping off but the metal wouldn’t budge. Still hearing the green one on the other side of the door; she began to call out and yell knowing full well the other heard her. Then she heard the door open and shut; her fears of being abandoned again boiling to the surface and making her screams even louder. She beat her hands and head into the door, making as much a racket as she could in hopes of aggravating the other gem to come back. 

It felt like hours had past, her fists were bruised and her head was pounding fiercely. Exhausted and injured, Lapis relaxed her body completely; no longer feeling her useless gem clattering against the roof of the locker. She wished she had access to it, wished that it was somewhere that was reachable on her body. Not that she could do anything to it now but her thoughts went darker as she envisioned herself splitting her own blue gem in two. To her dismay it was placed squarely in her back just out of reach. 

Then she heard the door open again and mumbling. She focused all the energy she had left into listening to what exactly was being said. Clunking footsteps went everywhere but close to her then she heard a loud bang followed by yelling. The footsteps came closer and the door opened; Peridot activated the floating fingers that had encircled Lapis’ neck, wrists and ankles. They glowed a brilliant green before pulling Lapis out of the locker and floating her to the center of the room. Peridot circled the blue gem like a hungry shark; her other set of fingers forming a screen with the information of the other Lapis Peridot had scanned earlier. 

The information Peridot was able to get worried her greatly. Sure she knew exactly who the Lazuli she scanned was and all her previous missions but under the ‘General Gem Information’ section, it was almost completely empty. Only the most basic of information read out: color, mineral makeup, gem cut, height, ranking within the Diamond hierarchy and so on. She scrolled down further under ‘Special Abilities’; only two things: flying and water manipulation. Peridot rolled her jaw back and forth; she brought up her extra finger and scanned her own gem. Her information popped up and everything read out completely, “So it’s not my scanner. There just isn’t enough information on Lapis Lazulis for some reason? No, that can’t be right.” Peridot looked to the blue captive, “Alright you, I know you can talk with a cracked gem. How about we start off simple, what is your cut?” Lapis pulled in Peridots direction all the while letting out small grunts and chirps. 

Peridot flipped the screen away and ran her floating fingers down her face, “This is so infuriating!” She got up in Lapis’ face, “Would you rather be tortured? Because I can give that to you if you want.” Stepping back towards her desk she reached for one of the screwdrivers while also grabbing a small metal tube. Lapis was forced to her hands and knees, she continued to stare at the ground until something went under her chin and forced her to look up. Peridot shoved the pipe towards her mouth, “Open up.” Lapis pulled her head back and tried to duck again but Peridot kept a tight grasp to her jaw, “I said, OPEN UP!” Two fingers slid along Lapis’ jaw then pushed inward, forcing her mouth open. Once her mouth was open wide enough Peridot shoved the pipe in; the two fingers then moved under her chin and lifted her head higher so she was unable to spit the tube out. Adrenaline coursed through Lapis as she watched Peridot get to her feet and walk to the side of her. Peridot stared down at the blue gem, “You make your own misery Lazuli.” The tip of the screwdriver was eased into the crack of the blue gem and was twisted slightly. Lapis groaned in pain as Peridot continued to work the screwdriver deeper, “Anytime you want to talk just tap your foot!” A new fissure started to develop on the right side of the crack. Peridot continued to slowly twist and chip into the new crack as Lapis thrashed under her. Blue fingers and toes curled inward, scorching pain running through every inch of her body. Her teeth bit into the metal with marks starting to form under her sharp molars. 

The technician watched as Lapis’ face contorted into many different phases of pain and anguish but to her dismay she never tapped out. Peridot threw the screwdriver down to the floor. She huffed once and turned towards her workbench, “I’m not sure if I have this in me.” she said to herself in a low voice. Looking over her shoulder at the blue gem, Peridot shook her head, “No! No I can do this I just…” She looked down at the junk that littered her workbench. An idea popped into her mind and she started to draw out her plans. Her floating fingers were mostly a blur as her idea became a reality and she smiled as she found that she had all the parts she needed. With the schematics at the ready she started soldering together the components that were necessary for her new project. Small sparks flew in every direction as she worked diligently. 

After so long there was a pause in her work. Eyes scanning the workbench for the next piece, “Where the heck did I put that…” Peridot looked around and under her workbench, “I know I just had the…!” Her missing piece was still in Lapis’ jaw. She walked over to the defeated looking gem and took back her two fingers that were securing Lapis’ head up. Lapis’ head fell and hung low as the metal pipe was dropped to the floor. Peridot wasted no time in picking it up and patting Lapis on the head, “I’ll have a present for you shortly.” She returned to her bench to work the pipe into what she wanted. Her little project was coming together nicely and after only a couple hours, Peridot was making the finishing touches. 

Lapis kept her head hung low but she was always paying attention to what was going on behind her. It wasn’t long after that she was pulled up from her hands to be set back on her haunches, arms pulling down behind her and facing Peridots back. Peridot laughed to herself, “Are you ready for your gift, Lazuli?” Lapis kept her head turned away as Peridot stepped closer. Cold metal encircled her neck along with an audible clicking noise. Lapis whipped her head towards Peridot and tried her hardest to see what was now weighing down her neck. Peridot laughed even more, “Do you like it? Just wait until I turn it on!” She flicked up her screen and pushed a few buttons before a light buzzing noise could be heard. The metal collar around Lapis’ neck came to life as the mechanisms within began to fire up. Lapis was wide eyed as multiple needles jutted out from the collar and into her neck. The stinging pain only lasted for a minute as Peridot continued to mess with her screen, “I’m going to have to make some quick command keys for my arm so I can keep you under control.” The fingers that were holding Lapis down were now unfirling and returning to Peridots left arm. Lapis dropped onto her back and scurried back towards the wall. It seemed as though Peridot didn’t mind so she got to her feet and ran for the door. Peridot still stood where she was, clicking away on her screen with what seemed to be a bored look on her face. Lapis clawed at the door, a chuckle sounding from behind her, “That door only opens for me Lazuli, go sit down on the resting area before you make me mad again.” The words from the green gem went in one blue ear and out the other as Lapis started banging on the door. 

Anger enveloped Peridot immediately when she heard the banging, ‘I can’t get caught with her!’. She pushed a button on her screen and Lapis’ body lit up as volts of electricity shot through the collar and into her body. Peridot waved her arm in Lapis’ direction before swiping it across the room. The collar acted accordingly, magnetizing to the wall above the resting area and sending Lapis hurtling. Lapis’ head hit the wall first, her body folding in half on impact. Her body slumped onto the bed as the collar demagnetized; a bright green tether materialized at the impact site on the wall to the collar. Lapis rubbed her head and tried to stand up but was stopped by the tether. Peridot trotted over to see if her invention worked. 

Her eyes widened as she laughed with joy; she took off one of her arm limb enhancers and carefully touched the green tether. Touching the tether quickly destabilized her hand and she withdrew her hand promptly. “Ha ha! It worked! This brilliant brain of mine will…” Peridot had forgotten in her excitement just how close she was to the blue gem and was shaken from her train of thought when the front of her uniform was grabbed and her body was pinned up against the wall. What terrified Peridot the most was being so close to those mirrored eyes, her shocked expression being reflected back tripled her fears. Lapis shifted her hand up towards Peridots throat and began squeezing. She got careless, approaching such a dangerous captive in and of itself was risky but she was pinned against the wall and without her control screen or weapons. “O-o-ok Lazuli, I understand you’re angry with me…”, Peridot said as Lapis leaned in closer, mouth snarled and growling low, “M-m-maybe we can make a deal?” With her free hand, Lapis removed Peridots visor from her face and exposed her gem to Lapis. Utter terror shot through Peridot as Lapis moved upwards and closed the gap between them as Lapis’ teeth began to slide along Peridots gem. 

Something deep down in Lapis told her to crush that Peridot gem right between her teeth. She let out another low growl as she opened her mouth and captured the gem with her teeth. That dark voice in her head kept edging her on, ‘That’s it, now bite down as hard as you can. Break her, shatter her, erase her from this existence!’ Lapis felt her jaw clench slightly, applying just a bit of pressure; then everything went white.


	6. Chapter 6

It all happened so quickly. Her mind was stalled as she felt the wetness of Lapis’ tongue on her gem. Then there was the pressure, it wasn’t much but it was enough to snap her out of her catatonic state to move with purpose. Her thumb came to slide across the metal collar, a small hatch hiding the button she needed to push immediately. She closed her eyes tightly as her thumb sunk into the hole; the red button was finally pushed. The indescribable aura that lingered over her vanished and the weight on her neck lifted, then the clinking of something small and hard sounded off the metal floor. Peridot slowly opened up one eye to see what had happened. Lapis was gone as the small puffs of smoke dispersed into the air. She looked down and saw the cracked gem at her feet. 

*****

She knew exactly what happened but something was… off. Blue hands rose as they came in contact with the metal around her neck. A tear fell from her eye, “This… isn’t supposed to be here. Why is this…?” Her whole body began to shake while she clawed at the machine. “Get off, get off, get off!”, she yelled into the emptiness. 

*****

Placing her limb enhancers back on her arms, Peridot pulled up her screen. “It’s still functioning… but… it went inside her gem... with her?” Peridot was not expecting this to happen. Even if she herself was poofed, her metal limb enhancers would drop to the ground along with her gem but never go into her gem with her. She clutched the Lapis gem in her hand, yet another new fracture made its way along the blue surface. Peridot looked to her screen and searched through the program that she had made for the collar. As she was scrolling through the options, she came upon a symbol along with the words, ‘Partial Repair’. The next button down was of the same symbol but this one had the words, ‘Complete Repair’ under it. Peridot pushed ‘Complete Repair’.

*****

Lapis was still tugging on the collar when it started buzzing louder than before. Green lights illuminated around it and started to vibrate slightly. Luminescent green lines made their way from the collar down Lapis’ back towards her gem. Once the green lines met the broken gem, Lapis shrieked out in pain. A hot, burning sensation filled her body as the glow from the lines grew brighter. 

*****

Still looking at the screen in front of her, Peridot was too focused to see what was going on right in front of her. The Lazuli gem was glowing slightly but then something started to bubble up from the fissure. A dark green fluid began to fill in every crack that had formed along the gems surface. The sound finally caught Peridots attention as she looked at her hand then yelped, instantly dropping the gem to the floor. She backed away as Lapis reformed again but there was something very wrong with the process this time around.

Instead of the normal formation sequence, the dark green fluid spread out along the floor taking a basic stick figure shape of the gem. Then the fluid glowed a dark blue as the rest of Lapis started to form. Lapis Lazuli had reformed completely but was without her halter crop top and skirt. Peridot looked on with suspicion as to why she had reformed without her clothes on but then she noticed that the dark green lines had stayed within her form. Down her back, on the back of her arms and running down the back of her slender legs the marks made her stand out among her own kind. Peridot took a step forward, “Lapis…” The blue gem snapped her head towards Peridot and greeted her with navy blue eyes but in the very center was the dark green again. She also noticed that Lapis was panting heavily through her mouth. This was not what she was expecting at all.

Clearing her throat, Peridot said in a calm voice, “Lapis, would you please put on some clothes.” Lapis turned her head to look down at the ground again before shutting her eyes and phasing on her outfit. Peridot hummed thankfully, not seeing any alterations to her clothing as Lapis stood before her. So many thoughts were racing through her head she was starting to feel dizzy but Peridot couldn’t look vulnerable at a time like this. They stood in front of each other for what felt like hours before Peridot broke the tension, “Are you going to talk to me now or are we going to have to do round two?” Lapis let out a low groan in response, her brow creasing as her eyes continued to lock on to the technician. Peridot pushed up her visor to pinch the bridge of her nose, “Alright, this is how things are going to happen. I’m going to allow you to stay in my resting area while I figure out what exactly went wrong here; as long as you don’t do anything to harm me. If you so much as place a foot on the floor, you are going back in that locker, got it?” Lapis stared daggers down at her but her face eventually softened, giving in to the conditions.

Lapis turned and walked back towards the resting area, looking down at the pile of blankets before stepping into them and getting herself into a comfortable position. Peridot watched as her captive shuffled and moved about before lying comfortably on her side, legs tucked up against her body and her upper body supported on her elbow. She was wary to have her back to the Lazuli gem but Peridot needed to figure out just what exactly happened. ‘Did I program the collar to do all of that? Was something connected wrong?’, she thought to herself as she took her seat at her desk. Peridot began typing away but the unnerving feeling of the terraformers glare at her back was disrupting her thought process. Pushing past her own uneasiness, Peridot flipped up multiple screens in front of her. She looked at the code and thought to herself, ‘There has to be something in the programming that had to alter her physical form. I didn’t put any liquid in the collar for it to do that. The needles that are going into her are just for corrective purposes, electrical shock.’ The shuffling of blankets broke Peridots attention, circling her head around to see what was going on behind her. Lapis had moved, curling herself into a ball and facing the other direction. Her nerves eased as Peridot quietly turned back to her screens. 

Scanning her coding multiple times, Peridot was reluctant to give up on her search of the error in her programming. Her fingers were carefully rubbing at her temples when a new screened popped up, blinking red ‘Incoming Transmission’ Peridot jumped to her feet and slammed her fist on the button that retracted the nest of blankets Lapis was sleeping on into the wall. The blue gem had no time to react to what was happening before she disappeared into the darkness. The new screen grew and her superior, a Demantoid, came into view. Peridot quickly saluted as her superior turned to face the screen, “Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, is there a reason there has been no update on your assignment?”   
“I apologize, I had a slight miscalculation in my last…”, Peridot was trying to explain but was quickly shut down.  
“I read your last report! You were attacked, yes, but you have the abilities to defend yourself. Only because Yellow Diamond is wanting this particular kindergarten back up and running will I assign you some protection. I expect a report…”, the Demantoid was about to finish when the sound of whimpering and scratching came through her microphone. Dark green eyes narrowed at Peridot, “Who is in there with you?”  
Peridot could feel herself heating up with anger, “N-no one! T-that’s just my neighbor she’s always doing… something loud in her room. Nothing to worry about though!”  
The Demantoid huffed quietly, “I want that new report quickly 5XG. No more excuses.” With that the screen blipped away and a lull fell over the room. 

There wasn’t even a second thought in Peridots mind when she hit the button on her arm. Banging and a loud screech were muffled inside the wall as Peridot held the button down. After a solid 10 seconds passed, Peridot hit the button to extend the bed back out. Lapis was effectively tangled within the blankets and in one of the corners. Peridot grabbed Lapis by her halter straps and pulled her close, “Do you think this is some sort of game? You knew DAMN well that I was talking to my superior but you just HAD to make noise. We had a deal, didn’t we?” She didn’t wait for an answer because she knew there wouldn’t be one. The locker door flew open and Peridot proceeded to stuff the blue gem in. Lapis clawed and bit at Peridot but it seemed, this time around, Peridot had had enough and before she was able to cast her arms out, the door was shut and Lapis was in the suffocating space again. 

Sitting down at her desk again, Peridot rubbed her eyes hard, “Why, WHY can’t things just go according to plan!” Low whines emitted from the locker, Peridot picked up one of her tools and threw it in that direction, “You better pray to the Diamonds that I don’t find out a better way to torture you!” Stillness settled within the room as Peridot leaned back in her chair. She took off her visor and set it on the desk, “If it’s nothing within the coding then what else could it be? It’s still doing its job suppressing her powers… but…” Green eyes lingered over the locker; her new invention had surprising outcomes that even she wasn’t ready for. ‘Is it because she’s an Era one?’, Peridot ground her fingers at the corners of her eyes. She was tired, she knew this but receding back into her gem to conserve energy for a bit just wasn’t an option right now. Placing her visor back on her face, Peridot continued her search to find answers.


	7. Chapter 7

There was never enough time when it came to being able to get some personal time. The empire moved too fast, there were always more assignments ready to be dispersed. Peridot heard a banging at her door, ‘She’s here already?’ The technician got to her feet and walked to the door, giving a glance back at the locker that held the terraformer before opening the door. Another unexpected outcome has been handed to Peridot for taking on such an assignment. She recognized the gem that stood before her. Everyone in Yellow Diamonds court knew of her; she was the prized possession of Yellow Diamond and the fact that she was now standing at her door made Peridot pale in color. “Are you Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG?”, the behemoth of a gem asked.  
Peridot swiftly saluted her, “Yes.” Her eyes scanned the hallway and all Peridots within had stopped in their tracks and was watching the exchange. The veteran soldier seemed unphased by the added attention, “The ship will be leaving tomorrow. I expect you to be there on time.” Peridot nodded her head as the Quartz turned to walk away, making everyone scatter before her. 

Her neighbor walked up to her, “What in Diamonds name assignment do they have you on?”  
Peridot smugly straightened herself and tilted her head upwards, “Most important one on the docket.”   
Her neighbor looked at her, eyes half lidded, “Clearly if they are sending her with you.”  
“Don’t be too jealous now. I’m sure you will get to my level one day.”, Peridot mocked as she slapped the other technician on the back, “By the way, do you know if FC 101 is on assignment?”  
The other kindergartener smiled pompously, “Why would I know that? I’m just a lowly Peridot.” she replied before walking off. Peridot went back into her quarters and locked the door behind her. Leaning against the metal she contemplated her options. She knew why a ship was being taken back to earth, ‘They broke the galaxy warp.’ Her eyes shifted to the locker, ‘Her… what am I going to do with her?’ Peridot was nowhere near finding answers to what was going on with the blue gem but to leave her alone, unsupervised for what could be a very long time made Peridot uneasy. She opened the locker and pulled Lapis out. Lapis stood before her, arms crossed over her chest and head tilted down and off to the side. Peridot huffed before speaking, “We might have a problem here Lazuli.” Lapis looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Peridot continued, “I will be heading back to Earth but this time it will be with a bodyguard and with a ship. I don’t trust you enough to leave you alone here but you definitely can’t be seen with us on this trip.” Lapis had straightened out, now looking directly at Peridot with a harsh look to her face and her body seemingly becoming rigid the more Peridot spoke. “As long as you have those lines on your body and that collar around your neck you are to be hidden. So this is what’s going to happen…” Peridot walked over to her monitors and sat down in her chair, “I’m going to do a couple more things with the programming to your collar and you can walk about the room as you please. Once it gets closer to launch time I want you to recede back into your gem until I tell you to reform. Does that sound like a plan?” Lapis was now facing away from her and staring at the door. Peridot already had the couple of quick command keys on her left arm and had a finger floating above the destabilization button. 

Lapis knew she didn’t have a choice in the matter. She tried forming her wings again but she would get small electrical zaps to the neck every time. Since the collar was first put on her the voice in her head was slowly diminishing. The aggravating call to action that spurred her anger seemingly being sucked out of her. At this point it was only just a whisper to her, ‘Do as she says now. Once you are back on Earth take them both out and get your revenge!’ Lapis nodded to herself before walking back over to Peridots resting area. Curling up in the softness of the blankets around her, Lapis watched Peridot give her a skeptical look before turning to her work. 

*****

It was only a few minutes to countdown and Peridot was already in the cockpit of the ship. She had given up trying to figure out anything on the blue gem and had placed the teardrop gem within her own so as not to worry about losing her. Loud stomping came up behind her, “We will be cleared for take off in a moment Jasper.” Peridot said idly.   
Jasper sat down in the captain's chair behind her, propping her face up on her fist, “I was there, you know…”   
Peridot had already taken the time to look over the high ranking soldiers profile. Jasper was made on earth during the rebellion, popped out of the ground ready to take on the offenders, she was known as the perfect soldier for a reason, “During the rebellion?” Peridot asked playing along so to keep the easily angered gem calm.   
Jaspers smile broadened as she went on to recount the battles she had fought on Earth. Peridot was signaled from the deck crew to take off; the ship humming to life as she carefully maneuvered the craft into position before engaging the warp drive. The coordinates were set and Peridot pushed the ship further away from Homeworld. 

As she was getting the ship up to speed her gem started to pound in her head. Peridot winced in pain but didn’t want to show anything wrong in front of her escort. It throbbed once, the pain dying down slowly as Peridot scrunched her brow together, ‘Is she trying to reform inside my gem?’ Another pulse of pain shot through her body; she quickened her movements and engaged the hyperdrive on the ship. Jasper was still going on about one of her battles when Peridot got up and was walking out of the command room. She was almost to the door when she heard, “Where are you going?”  
Peridot looked over her shoulder, “Checking on the engines. One of the gauges has an off reading and I want to make sure we can at least make it to Earth.”  
“Alright then.”, Jasper slunk back in her chair. Peridot ran through the maze of hallways and corridors and finally made it into the engine room. She pulled the Lapis gem out of her and immediately fell backwards onto the floor. Lapis swiftly reformed, squatting down and looking at Peridot. “What were you doing in there?”, Peridot yelled, “Whatever, whatever I know I’m not going to get an answer from you.” She sat up and scooted back so she could lean against the wall. Lapis had also changed position, folding her legs and skirt under her to sit down on the floor. Peridot squeezed the bridge of her nose, “I can’t have you walking around here and now I can’t even keep you stored in my gem without you having a hissy fit! This ship is large enough I’m sure I can find someplace to stuff you if you’re not going to behave.” Lapis returned her statement with a light groan, shuffling her body closer to Peridot. Peridot flinched slightly as Lapis laid down before her, her head lightly touching Peridots knee. ‘What is she doing now?’, Peridot thought to herself as she looked into Lapis’ eyes. The dark green specks in the middle were starting to proliferate outwards, the small wisps of green reaching out into the navy blue that encompassed it. 

Strange feelings were starting to grow within her. A desire so basic she couldn't ignore it. Lapis had never felt this before in her entire lifetime. Once her chin hit the technicians knees, the feeling grew slightly. They locked eyes and Lapis held her position; feeling Peridot move slightly under the added weight. Her eyelids started falling, her body seemingly calming as she rolled her head to the side so the side of her face was laying on Peridots knee. Lapis’ eyes were completely closed now, enjoying the feeling of the others uniform along her face. Then it crept into her, the faint scent started tickling her nose.


	8. Chapter 8

Lapis was brought into Peridots quarters that was located in the back of the ship. The green gem unlocked the door and proceeded to form the tether from Lapis’ collar and anchor it on the wall above her bed. Lapis only pulled a little bit against the restraint making Peridot snort at her in annoyance, “Will you stop that! Where are you going to go? If Jasper finds out you’re here she’s going to shatter you and beat me into the floor. Just… go lay down or something.” Peridot was about to leave the room when Lapis began to whine. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Peridot turned back to Lapis, “Would you rather be sent back into your gem?” The blue one sulked back against the bed, placing her hands on the side before stepping into the collection of blankets. Peridot raised a brow, “That’s what I thought.” She was almost through the door when the slightest of whimpers escaped Lapis’ throat making her recede into the covers. Peridot pressed a button on her arm, shocking the terraformer for five seconds as she continued down the hallway. 

Peridots small power trip quickly ended as she walked back into the command center of the ship. Jasper looked at her over her shoulder, “Did you fix the engine? I want to get there promptly.” Peridot sighed, even though she used the excuse to deal with Lapis, something was still wrong with the engine that made the warp drive not work, “I, uh, need to check something on the panel again.” She walked over to the command panel and brought up the gauges again, feeling those golden eyes glare down at her. Scanning the monitors, Peridot couldn’t pinpoint the problem on this end. She took this opportunity to get away from the intimidating soldier yet again and hide away in the engine room. 

*****

With no concept of time within the room she was stuck in, Lapis had curled up in the warmth of the bed and fell asleep. Every now and then she would hear a loud bang or a yell in the distance. When one especially loud thud reverberated through the ship, Lapis had given up trying to rest and instead rolled over to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling. She brought her arms up to look at her new markings. The dark green lines that cascaded down her arms puzzled her. She brought one of her arms closer, inspecting the line with utmost curiosity. Running a finger softly over the line, Lapis found out that said line, indeed, was a part of her and not something that was just laying on top of her skin. This time she rubbed her fingers over it in hopes it was just a stain on. Nothing happened and with a frustrated grunt Lapis slammed her hands down onto the blankets. Stomping could be heard from the hallway and Lapis sunk down, hiding behind the small border that made up that side of the bed. Peridot burst through the door, clearly agitated as she paced back and forth, swearing under her breath. 

She could only handle so much before she would explode. Jasper had hounded her for the past three days. The ship they were given was old and was not maintained like it should have been. Peridot was trying her best to fix what she could but the large Quartz was always behind her, yelling at her to fix it faster. She knew she couldn’t yell back and knew that she was too low in the gem hierarchy to try and even reason with the fuming gem. So she finally made it so the engine could put out a reasonable amount of thrust to get them to Earth just a bit faster than what they were sailing at. Tears stung at the sides of her eyes as she threw her visor and arm limb enhancers on the desk that lined the adjacent wall. She sat down in her chair and began rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her hand. Muffled sobs filled the room as Lapis barely poked her head up to see what the other was doing. 

With her head craned back and eyes closed, Peridot phased away the bottom half of her uniform. Only her leggings and top remained as she took in a deep breath to ground herself. Lapis watched in awe as she watched the green gems tentacle unsheath. To say it was impressive looking was an understatement as blue eyes took in the many ridges that lined the top and bottom of it. The sides flared out as the thickness grew the closer it got to the body. Her gaze then shifted back up to Peridots face, looking at the pained expression as Peridot took the tentacle in her hands. An uncomfortable moan rolled off Peridots tongue as she started to pump her member in a drawn out rhythm. “Stupid Jasper, stupid ship, stupid assignment…”, Peridot growled as she serviced herself, “Fuck everything. Fuck this stupid thing, gah, why do we even have these?” Peridot gripped herself tighter wanting to end this as soon as she could. “Everyone else got to use me when they were frustrated so why can’t I…” 

Her tirade was cut off when she remembered that there should be someone else in the room. Lapis ducked below the covers in hopes that she didn’t anger the technician by watching her. Her body began to shake when the stomping came to the bed. The covers were thrown to the side as a very angry kindergartener looked down at her new found prey. Lapis’ instincts kicked in as she tried to bolt for the door, completely forgetting that she was chained to the wall. The tether went tight and Lapis was abruptly stopped; letting out a strangled, “Geh!” as the collar pulled on her neck. Peridot disengaged the tether as she grabbed onto the collar herself, pulling Lapis back to her, “You still don’t fucking get it, do you bitch?” She positioned Lapis in front of her, facing her away as she smiled down at the terrified blue gem. “You think you’re going to get away from me? Think that anyone would just welcome you back after being gone all those years?”, Peridot uttered as she slid her hands down Lapis’ back. Her fingers gripped the hem of the blue skirt, “You think you would last near our kind without being captured and brought to the Diamonds to be shattered?” Peridot ripped the skirt lengthwise, letting the clothing pool at their feet, “Just look at you!” She traced the dark green line down her back as it split in two to go down the back of Lapis’ legs, “You can’t even speak to defend yourself. What are they gonna say when they see these lines on you?” 

Lapis gripped at the sheets as her legs were pinned to the side of the bed, she would be crying now if it wasn’t for the fact that her ability to form any sort of water was nullified by the collar. The words Peridot divulged to her ricocheted around in her head. She knew Peridot was right but she just didn’t want to accept that fate just yet. Lapis was about to move again when something began to rub her in between her legs. A dejected shiver ran up her spine as a low chuckle sounded from behind her. Small hands gripped at her hips, stealing away her slim chance of escape, “Hey Lazuli, I think I can help with your problem of not listening to me.” Lapis felt the tip of Peridots tentacle press against her entrance. She felt the green gem lean over her body some more, hot breath against the nape of her neck as she breathed out, “You just haven’t been mounted yet, have you?” 

Peridot straightened herself up and rammed her entire length into Lapis’ virgin hole. Lapis screamed out in pain as Peridot took to a brutal pace within her, “Damn you’re tight!” There wasn’t much the blue gem could do but claw at the wall in front of her. Trying to get some sort of grip to pry herself out of the technicians grasp but Peridot noticed her struggling. With one hand still on Lapis’ hip she brought the other one up, fist clenched tightly and brought it down against the back of Lapis’ head. She continued her assault on the terraformers body at both ends, her thrusts hitting the other harder just as her fist did to Lapis’ head. “You think you can just get away from me? I own you! You are nothing without me! The sooner you submit to me the sooner you can get that collar off!”, Peridot screamed. She stopped her punching and moved on to feeling up Lapis’ chest, shifting her hand under her top to squeeze at the protrusions. 

Lapis clenched her jaw and gripped the sheets tighter, her head was throbbing from the punches and her crotch felt like it was on fire from Peridot going into her dry. Her whines and screams were all she had to convey that she did not like what was going on. Never thinking in a million years that someone as low as Peridot would mount her and use her like she was a lowly pebble. Then Peridot had to add those insults as she continued her abuse on the blue gem. Everything was gradually sinking in as her thoughts turned to how she ended up like this. Just as she was trying to put the pieces together her collar was yanked on, making her back arch sharply. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Peridot looking at her with half lidded eyes and a heinous grin across her face, “You ready to bow to me yet?” The new angle made it so Peridot was able to hit a very sensitive spot on the front wall. A strangled cry fell from Lapis’ mouth making Peridots smile wider, “That doesn’t answer my question.” 

Letting go of her collar, Peridot removed herself from Lapis’ sore entrance. Lapis was then rolled over so Peridot was able to look at her face. She positioned herself and gently ran her hands along the inside of Lapis’ thighs, “I know the collar prevents you from crying, I know you’re hating every second of this…”, Peridot grabbed her member and dragged the tip along Lapis’ swollen and bruised labia, “...but you did this to yourself.” Once the last word sounded Peridot shoved herself back into Lapis. Lapis’ body recoiled, screaming through gritted teeth as the sharp ridge on top of Peridots tentacle hit Lapis’ clit. Fire erupted throughout Lapis’ body as the overstimulation continued. This time around Lapis kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see her assaulter's face. A heavy weight pressed down on her throat making her eyes spring back open. Peridot was now using both hands to choke her, “You look at me when I’m fucking you, you worthless slut!” Peridots thrusting continued to get harder and harder, making Lapis’ body feel like static. 

Her entire body felt numb except for between her legs, her brain was screaming at her to get away but all her body could do was endure it. The constant roar in her mind was becoming too much for her to bear. She wanted to just leave her own body, let the husk fend for itself. Then, as if her personality completely split, she heard her own voice say to her, ‘All you have to do is listen to her. It’s not like you tried that yet. How hard could it be?’ Lapis choked back the feeling of disappointment in herself as she listened. Her body physically relaxed, her expression softening as she looked back up to Peridot. Peridot stilled her movements, not knowing what she did to make the other seemingly change within a second but the look that was on Lapis’ face was that of content, not of hurt. Peridot moved her hands away and placed them on either side of the blue gem, “Are you going to listen to me now?” Lapis eagerly responded by nodding her head. Peridots rage had been snuffed out as she looked down at the terraformer, “Good… good.” Peridot was about to pull out when a hand caressed her arm. She looked up and Lapis whined lowly as if asking her to continue. Peridot swallowed before taking on a moderate pace, enough to keep her stimulated but not too much to overstimulate the one beneath her. She watched where they were connected, her tentacle stretching Lapis open and the ridge massaging her clit with every push.

Lapis let out a pleasing moan as her body began to enjoy the intrusion. Her skin felt hot but it was an enjoyable hot. The tentacle was reaching up and hitting the most sensitive spot inside her. Combine all of that with the generous stimulation of her clit caused her climax to build fast. Peridot was also nearing her end as Lapis’ walls began to tighten around her, “Diamonds, Lapis are you getting tighter?” Peridot had to fight to pull her member back as if Lapis was grabbing it with her own hands. The united moans that filled the room only spurred Peridot to her end. “I expect you to take it all Lapis.”, Peridot said before releasing into the blue gem. Lapis felt her walls become painted by Peridots seed, graciously accepting the gift. All of Peridots body was spasming as she let loose, feeling all of her anger and frustration be released with every pulse of her tentacle. 

Peridot was panting by the time her tentacle stopped throbbing. She pulled her hips back sluggishly, watching her member begin to deflate. When she was completely disconnected from Lapis, she couldn’t help but feel her ego balloon as she watched her seed dripping from the others' opening. She cleared her throat, “Remember what I said, keep it all in.” Lapis moaned a little as she brought her hand down to block any from leaving her body, rolling onto her side. Once her tentacle retreated back into her, Peridot phased back the lower part of her uniform. She straightened herself out so as not to look like she just went ten rounds with another gem. Looking back to Lapis, Peridot walked over and tethered the tired gem back to the wall, “My trust still has to be earned.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper had not let up with her demands. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way but Peridot could only do so much. Between looking at the maintenance books and calling others back at Homeworld, Peridot had exhausted most of her options. She was sitting on a stool next to one of the cooling systems for the engine when she was reminded that she needed to contact someone. She had learned of a way to secure a private connection to whomever she was calling from her limb enhancer. Her fingers trembled as she put in the code and called. The screen was flashing red as the word ‘Calling…’ scrolled. Peridot swallowed hard as the connection started and a dark screen was all that was present. “Hello?”, Peridot asked quietly. Light flashed on the screen before bringing up a beat up looking Peridot with a missing eye. Her face had a long horizontal scar painted down the left side where the eye used to be. The older gem grunted before speaking, “So someone found my old notebooks? I’d like them back once you’re done. Now what is the subject of this call?”  
“I am Peridot Facet 2F5L-...”, Peridot couldn’t finish her introduction.  
The other cut in, “I don’t give a damn about who you are. You do know who you called right? You know I am a very busy gem and I don’t have time for casual calls.”  
“Yes, yes you are right I apologize. I’m needing your help with something.”, Peridot was about to explain herself further but the other was quick to respond, “I am not here to teach you anything; you should know everything already now disconnect before I report…”  
“It’s about Earth!”, Peridot jutted in.   
This seemed to have gotten the others attention. The other Peridot squinted her one eye and leaned closer to the screen, “Why would you need to know about that Diamond forsaken planet?”  
“That’s where my assignment is and I just have a few questions. It will only take a couple of minutes.”, Peridot inwardly was close to begging when the other looked away from the screen.   
She turned back, “But why the secured connection?”  
Peridot was close to ending the call but she needed to ask her questions, “FC 101 please, as one of the eldest Peridots there are, I would like this to stay between you and me.”  
Peridot FC 101 rolled her jaw and smiled, “Oh, this is gonna be good isn’t it?”  
“Do I have your word?”, Peridot asked again.  
FC 101 leaned back in her chair, “Alright, you have my full attention. What can I help you with?”  
“Do you remember when you first began the kindergartens on Earth? Do you have any idea who the terraformer was?”, Peridot asked.  
“I do in fact.”, FC 101 began, “A lovely Lapis Lazuli. Usually the Lazuli crew was sent ahead of us, as you know, but because Earth had such a vast difference in terrain I asked to have her stay. Why do you ask about her?”  
“Do you have any idea what happened to her?”  
FC 101 rubbed at her chin, “From what I can remember she went back to Homeworld but came back to Earth just before the rebellion broke out. After that I never saw her again.”  
Peridot absorbed what she was being told, “Would you be able to recognize her if you saw her?”  
“Do you know how many Lapis Lazuli gems are out there? How many I’ve seen in my time of service? What are you getting at?”  
Peridot took a deep breath, “On my first trip to Earth, I found a mirror and in that mirror was a conscious Lazuli gem…”, she went on to explain the whole situation to FC 101. After Peridot finished her story, FC 101 was looking at the screen but Peridot could tell her mind was somewhere else. FC 101 broke the silence, “You do understand that if she were to be found in her condition and with you being the one to put that collar on her, you both will be shattered?”  
Peridot was on edge, “I know this, I know everything I did wrong but do you think you could still help me?”  
“I’m not sure I want to put my reputation on the line. There is so much risk in all of this.”, FC 101 commented.  
Peridot was determined to get her on her side, “I know and I understand if you deny my request but even just a little help would be much appreciated.”  
FC 101 looked off screen, exhaled then looked back to the screen, “I’m going to need a little time to think on it. I’ll give you a call when I have my answer.” 

Peridot ended the call and shook her head, “Even if she doesn’t help me that’s going to be ok. I can still do this.” There were footsteps coming her way and she went back to looking busy. Jasper opens the door, eyes blazing, “Well?”  
“Well what?”, Peridot answered, “I told you these engines are shot. We will be lucky to get to Earth within the next year.”  
Jasper punched the wall to her left, “This is absurd!” She spun on her heel and left. Peridot was telling the truth, the ship was old and should have been retired. Why they were given it was beyond her but she wasn’t going to let them float around in space for an eternity. There was still enough power output to make it to Earth at a decent rate. Stress levels were through the roof for all passengers but by the Diamonds Peridot was going to keep everything in order. She got up from her place and walked back towards the control room. Jasper wasn’t in her seat when Peridot walked over to her station, she was glad. Checking over the gauges and screens one last time, Peridot glanced up at the openness that was space. Her chair creaked as she leaned back to enjoyed the view. Lapis came to mind and how she would probably enjoy the view also. She thought of ways to try and make that happen but Jasper was always up and walking around, it would be down right impossible. ‘Lapis is fine were she is.’, Peridot thought to herself. 

Her quiet time was over quickly when Jasper walks back in. She huffs around for a bit before returning to her chair in the center of the room. Peridot turns to her, “Is there a reason you wanted to take on this mission?”  
Jasper glares, “When I heard there might still be gems on this planet I jumped at the opportunity.”   
Peridot was waiting for her to continue her sentence but she continued looking out the front window, “Why?”  
Jasper got up and walked over to Peridot, towering over her, “Because I might have some unfinished business to attend to.” her hands balled into fists.  
Peridot turned back to her controls, “Well I hope you keep it away from my area. I don’t need anymore problems than what I currently have.”  
Jasper scoffed, “I battle where I want and if you happen to get in the cross fire so be it. Fight for your survival twerp.” Peridot didn’t reply just went back to looking busy in front of the other gem. Her mind was going over the original assignment, her own plan within that assignment and then the side plan that she made even off of that. She needed to consolidate everything, ‘What is my end goal?’ She wanted to keep Lapis for herself, she knew that much but the Diamonds would never allow it and the blue Agate would take her back. Being too low of a rank to be able to own another gem, especially one that outranks her, she was left with having to deal with the consequences of her actions. ‘But what about this mission? There has to be some sort of reward if I get this planet back up and running. What if I can get stronger soldiers out of here?’, Peridot stopped her thought and glanced sideways to Jasper, ‘What if I can make more like Jasper? Surely that would give me some pull with the Diamonds.’ 

Peridot was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Jasper leave. Spending more hours in the control room than normal just to give herself some time to figure out the blue gem that was staying in her room. Many hours had gone by when Peridot returned to her quarters. Hoping to just relax in her bed, Peridot moved Lapis out of the way and laid down. Lapis huffed at Peridot and was about to lay down next to her when Peridot spread herself out, “Get off! I want to relax, alone!” Lapis was about to growl back when the voice in her head intervened and calmed her down. The blue gem stepped to the floor and sat with her back to Peridot. Peridot tried to close her eyes but her curiosity for the blue woman got the best of her. She sat up in bed and looked down at Lapis, “Lapis…” Lapis turned her head, “Will you please talk to me?” There was still only silence coming from the terraformer. Peridot stood up from the bed and crouched in front of her, “I want to get to know you Lapis. I… might tell you something you might like to hear?.” Lapis’ eyes grew wide, “BUT, only if you talk to me.” Blue eyes went back to sulking. Peridot sighed, “What if I told you, I know who you use to work with on Earth and she might still remember you?” The terraformer perked up again but she really didn’t know why. She remembered the Peridot she worked with way back when but it had been so long she doubted that that Peridot would really remember her. Lapis looked away again. Peridot grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face her, “Lapis, stop being difficult. Just tell me what I want to know!” Lapis lunged at Peridot and knocked her to the ground, her anger boiling over. With hands around her neck, Lapis started to apply pressure. Peridot swung her arm and connected her elbow with Lapis’ head, sending the blue gem to the floor. She got to her feet and stepped away, “Lapis, don’t make me…” Peridot brought up the collars function screen. Lapis got to her feet and jumped at her but the tether prevented her from getting close. Peridot pressed the button that electrified the collar and Lapis was immediately subdued. Rubbing at her neck Peridot spoke, “Your silence only makes things harder for the both of us Lapis. This is all your fault. Why do you keep having me hurt you?” Lapis’ vision was still blurry from the jolt but when her head cleared her thoughts turned darker. The terraformer stood again, her stance wider and intimidating. Having a stare down that seemed to have lasted hours, Peridot broke the silence again, “You need to be more subservient. This will never do, I will figure out how to control you.”


End file.
